<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handcuffs of strings. by thatperson7273</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339553">Handcuffs of strings.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatperson7273/pseuds/thatperson7273'>thatperson7273</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I need help writing, I'll have to add major character death soon, Ocs are there so i can kill them, Very strictly no-ship.... for now, adding tags as I go, no beta reading; we die like men, none of them are the best, there are at least five endings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatperson7273/pseuds/thatperson7273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error is tired. so tired.</p><p>Is he even needed?</p><p>Is anyone capable of understanding?</p><p>Of pausing and listening to his story?</p><p>Of waiting a second more before beating him to dust?</p><p>Of being kind and helping him?</p><p>...</p><p>no...</p><p>of course not...</p><p>he was stuck...</p><p>in his handcuffs of strings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I will probably discountuine, so don't get your hopes up! error  belongs to Crayon Queen. sans belongs to toby fox. Ink belongs to Comyet. Chesstale belong to its rightful owner. Fresh belongs to Crayon Queen. Dream and Nightmare belong to Joku. All art belongs to its rightful owner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1- The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/gifts">Harrish6</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978007">*Rewrite/New Version* Healing What Has Been Broken</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6">Harrish6</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start</p><p>It was a long, long day. The endless white void, the endless screams, the endless pain. He had been beaten up. Again. Not that he cared. He had given up long ago.</p><p>Why? Why do you keep destroying?</p><p>Once, he had answered with complete sincerity. But they didn't care. They just didn't care. So he gave up. Gave up trying to explain. Gave up even trying to speak. He looked at his hand. A finger fell off. And another. Then a rib.</p><p>He shrugged. At least it's not my index finger. He picked up the fingers and began knitting. He had finally mastered it. He gritted his teeth as he felt a slash of pain. He sighed. Just when he thought he got a break.</p><p>He waved his hand and created a portal.  Walking around, he began to kill everyone with his eyes closed. Not that he was showing off. He just simply didn't want to see the horrified faces of those he killed. He finally finished, leaving only the code to destroy. He waved his hand and wrapped his strings around it, watching as the code glitched at the sudden death of it's characters.</p><p>"ERROR!" a very, too familiar really, voice called. Or rather, screamed. "Error" flinched. He had hoped to finish and leave quickly. But nope, here they were, ready to beat him up once again. He just hoped they hadn't brought the others.</p><p>Sadly, Luck had taken a break and had let Fate decide, which was never in Error's favor. They came, with another in tow. Error sighed. He just wanted a break.</p><p>"Error. Why? Why are you destroying this place? What did it ever do to you?" They said, not quite listening for an answer. Error didn't respond. He just tugged on the strings and created a portal.</p><p>"Oh no you don't." Error just stood there as he was hit by a bit of paint. He didn't care. He just fell into the portal.</p><p>He sat in the void, knitting a doll. He carefully picked it up and examined it. Perfect. He thought, smiling slightly. He waved his hand and created a portal.</p><p>"Duncle Error!" a voice cried in delight. A young child came running over, a smile on their face. Error smiled and hugged the child. "Hey Pawn." Error said, chuckling. "I made a new doll, the other one is getting kinda old."</p><p>"Pawn" giggled and smiled in delight at the doll. It was a perfect replica of the child. Pawn grabbed the doll and gave Error a huge smile. "Thank you Duncle Error!" they said. "Sorry, I have to go now. Frisk decided to do a genocide." Pawn said. Error smiled. "It's okay Pawn." He said. The child smiled gratefully before running off.</p><p>He sighed and opened a portal. He hoped he wasn't there. Of course, as discussed earlier, Fate wasn't on his side. "Heya broski!" a voice called. He sighed and turned around. </p><p>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2-  The gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>Error had finally gotten that parasite out. Sighing in relief, he waved his hand and opened a one-way portal to undernovela. He flinched as he heard a portal open, but relaxed as he felt a familiar aura surround him. “There you are.” a voice said. He glanced up at the source of the voice. “What do you want?” He asked. The voice just sighed. “The others were having a panic attack. You left quite the mess in Chesstale.” The voice said, gesturing at his blood soaked clothes. <br/>Error sighed. “And what do you want me to do about it, Nightmare?” He asked. “Well, you can start by calming everyone down. I just got my couch fixed, and I guarantee it’s already ripped to shreds by now.” ‘Nightmare’ muttered the last part under his breath, obviously annoyed. Error nodded slowly. The source of the voice nodded and teleported them to a large mansion. “Error!” a voice cried. Error teleported just as a set of arms tried to wrap around him.<br/>“Oops.” The voice said, backing away from the glaring Error. Nightmare rolled his eyes. “Where are the others?” Nightmare asked, looking expectantly at the owner of the voice. <br/>“Um, well-”<br/> “AHHHHHH! WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE! THE MULTIVERSE IS GONNA COLLAPSE AND KILL US ALL!” a voice screamed from another room. <br/>Error rolled his eyes and sighed. “What a bunch of drama queens.” he said. He then proceeded to walk into the other room. “Hi guys.” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3-  Destroying with Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>Error sat on the couch, humming to himself. Nightmare was upstairs. Apparently his insurance didn’t cover ‘ a bunch of idiots’ tearing the house apart. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Why did his index finger have to fall off now, of all times? “Hey, Error, whatcha up to?” a voice asked. Error turned to look at the owner of the voice.<br/>“Nothing much. What about you?” he asked. The voice chuckled. “Um, not much. Dust and Cross are in so much trouble right now.” The voice told him. “What about you?” Error asked. The voice laughed nervously. “Um.. yeah. I’m supposed to help you.” They said. Error growled in annoyance. Nightmare, that traitor. “Killer, you can’t. It's too dangerous. Ink could kill you in seconds.” Error finally said. <br/>‘Killer’ laughed. “It takes more than a rainbow squid to knock me out.” He told Error. Error sighed. “Killer, Ink is more powerful than you think. Just go back and ask for a different mission.” Error said. Killer looked nervous. “I'm not allowed to show my face till I destroy at least one au. Otherwise…” He trailed off. Error sighed in pure annoyance, only barely stopping himself from ripping this au to shreds.<br/>Nightmare may be the god of negativity, but he was very protective over anyone in his gang. Kinda like a father. And even though Error had told him not to send anyone to help him, Nightmare was doing it anyways. “Fine. But don’t get in the way.” Error sighed, relenting. Killer nodded, showing he understood the order. “When do we go?” he asked. Error sighed again. “Whenever the balance tips the other way.” he answered.<br/>Killer nodded knowingly. “So when the next au is created.” he summarized. Error nodded and pulled out his index finger. He put it gently on the table and watched as it floated into the air before diving down and reconnecting to his hand. Error sighed in relief.He had been worried it was going to be what he called a stubborn finger, when it wouldn’t reconnect until he forcefully did it himself.<br/>Killer sat down. Both stared at the walls, waiting. Suddenly Error doubled over in a sudden pang of pain. “Another au?” Killer asked, staring at Error with mild concern. “Another copy.” Error answered. He waved his hand, opening a portal. <br/>“We’ve got some destroying to do.”<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4- A missing Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>???’s POV <br/>I looked at the papers, thinking. I turned back to the desk, where a small picture stood, I carefully exclaimed the picture before turning back to the papers. “No one is a villain.” I murmured, picking up another picture. I turned back and glanced at the papers. “No one is a villain.” I murmured again, looking at the last photo. Then it hit me. <br/>I bolted to the door, ready to tell the rest the news. “Guys! F-” I was suddenly cut off by a pair of hands wrapping around my mouth. “I’m sorry, but you can't tell them. Not yet.” A voice told me, its voice motherly and fierce at the same time. I gasped as I was whisked away.<br/>Back to 3rd person.<br/>Error opened a portal under their feet and fell down, landing on the floor with a thump. Killer, however, wasn’t so lucky, as he landed flat on his face. ”Oof.” he mumbled, standing up. A skeleton stood by the tv, snickering. “Shut up Dust, I have more LV than you now.” Killer muttered, standing up and shooting a glare at Dust. The two had made it a competition on who could have the most LV between the two of them. Dust gasped. “What?! No way!” Dust said, beginning to swipe his hands in the checking motion. <br/>“Guys!” a voice called from the stairs. The trio looked up to see a skeleton standing there, a panicked look on his face. “What?” Dust asked, curious. “I can’t find nightmare anywhere! Usually he leaves a note on his door saying ‘don't kill each other, yada yada yada, I’m going to an au, don't bother me, blah blah blah’ but I just entered his room and he was gone!” the skeleton said.<br/>Killer rolled his eyes. “Have you checked-”<br/>“I checked everywhere! The bathroom, the kitchen, the back forest…” The skeleton trailed off as he remembered something. “Wait! I haven’t checked upstairs yet!” the skeleton cried, running back upstairs. Error sighed and joined him.<br/>It had been three hours. No one had seen nor heard from the goopy skeleton, even as they searched the entire fourteen floors in the mansion. Finally, they reached the place of last resort. The top floor. Nightmare had told them to never, ever enter the top floor, under any circumstance. And if they did, they could only go to the first five rooms. Well, anyone but Error. As the others began to poke around the entire au, Error cautiously entered the top floor. He ignored the first ten rooms, going immetaly to the last two. <br/>One of said rooms was completely painted yellow, with little suns peppering the door. The words DREAM was painted in with white paint, though the handwriting was horrible. The second was mainly back, though there was a galaxy design in the center. It had little moons and stars decorating the otherwise blank space, and the word NIGHTMARE was elegantly painted with white paint. Error went to the second room, cautiously opening the door. <br/>The room was completely purple and yellow, with little specks of black here and there. A large bed took over most of the space, and a door to the library stood beside the closet. This was where Nightmare always went when he was forced to turn into his passive form. Sure enough, there was a small lump beside the bed. “Night?” Error asked, slipping in. The lump gave no response. Error sighed. “Nightmare.” He said, walking towards the lump Still no response. Error sighed again and ripped off the blanket, revealing… Nothing but a pile of books.<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5- the lady and the child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>She glanced around to make sure no one was around before opening the door quietly. Walking in, she went to the birdcage on her nightstand, peering at the small skeleton within. Sighing in relief, she walked to the desk, where a floating soul stood inside a glass jar. Cupping it gently in her hands, she held it close to her heart. “Soon, my child. Soon.” She murmured, smiling gently at the soul.<br/>“Your back.” a voice said. She turned around to see the child awake, sitting silently in the cage. “I’m sorry I did that to you.” she apologized to the little skeleton, still holding the soul. The skeleton looked at the ceiling for a long second. “You did what you thought you had to.” The child said finally, looking back at her. She smiled and placed the soul back in the jar.<br/>“Whose soul is that?” the child asked, walking up to the bars of the cage to get a better look. “----- .---- .---- ----- .---- ----- ----- .---- / ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- / ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- .----’s” she told the child, setting the jar on the desk. <br/>“...Why do you do it?” The child asked suddenly, looking at her with curious eyes. She sighed. “One day, you’ll understand. Nothing is too much if it's for you kid.” She answered, looking at the soul. “Nothing…”<br/>No! Please! I swear I can-<br/>*Crack*<br/>Where is she?<br/>*Laughter*<br/>Hidden away where you’ll never find her.<br/>What have you done to him!<br/>I-I’m sorry! I d-didn’t-<br/>Why? What did he ever do to you?<br/>I-I-<br/>She sighed and picked up a snowglobe, smiling as she watched the child dance around in the white snow. “You know, everyone’s vision is so black and white.” She mused, shaking the snow globe ever so slightly. The child sighed. “Even if everything’s just shades of gray.” the child agreed, laying back down in the nest. She glanced back to see the child sleeping, his soft breaths filling the room.<br/>She sighed and sat one the bed, tugging gently at the strings surrounding the snowglobe. “Only a couple more days…” She muttered, watching the snowflakes dance around in the tiny little world. “Only a couple more days and this whole facade will be over…<br/>And I’ll cease to exist.”<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6- imprisoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Error had been searching the multiverse for hours, yet there was no sign of the black calamari. Sighing, he turned to the last two universes. ‘Endtale’ and ‘Underhollow’. The two aus Ink had created specifically to ambush him. Error normally avoided the two aus, but this was a special occasion. He opened a portal and winced. As usual, Endtale was covered in blood, dust and marrow. Mainly his own.<br/>Sighing, he entered the multiverse...<br/>And immetaly fell through a portal. “Whoa!” he screeched, landing face first on the ground. That was new. He sat up and carefully checked himself in the dim light. He had only lost one rib. That was good. Sighing in relief, he lay his head on the concrete wall before pausing. Where was he?<br/>Error opened his eyes and looked around. It was a jail cell. Ink’s creations seemed to be getting more and more sadistic. He stood up and winced as several of his ribs fell off. Apparently he had fallen down harder than he expected.<br/>“We got him!” a voice cried. Error groaned. “Oh god, please don’t be Ink, PLEASE don’t be Ink-” he muttered. The door swung open and a figure walked in, staring at Error.  Error sighed in frustration. “Hello Ink, Broomie.” Error greeted, internally kicking himself for even entering the au.<br/>“Error. Do you know why you're here?” ‘Ink’ asked. Error rolled his eyes. “Wait, let me guess. ‘Your here to end my reign of destruction and terror.’ I’ve told you before-” Error was cut off by Ink. “It doesn’t even matter, because everything you say is a lie.” Ink hissed. Error rolled his eyes at the others' stupidity. <br/>Ink grabbed Error and put on a pair of anti-magic bracelets. “Don’t even try to take them off, they’re practically indestructible.” Ink cautioned, leaving the room. Error sighed and began to count down the seconds.<br/>1...<br/>2...<br/>3...<br/>4...<br/>5...<br/>6...<br/>7...<br/>8...<br/>                                            *             *                   * <br/>86298…<br/>Error froze as the door slowly creaked open, revealing…<br/>“Blue?” Error asked, confused. “Shh, I’m not supposed to be here.” Blue whispered, walking over to Error. “How bad are you hurt?” Blue asked, checking Error over. “I'm fine, don’t worry about it.” Error said truthfully. “No, you're not! You’ve lost a rib!” Blue cried, covering his mouth. “Blue, it’s just a rib. I’ll be fine-” Error froze as he heard voices from outside the room. <br/>“Quick, hide under the bed! I’ll pretend I brainwashed you or something!” Error said gesturing for Blue to go to the bed. “No. Not again.” Blue hissed, shaking his head and summoning his mallet. “Blue, I-” Error was cut off by Blur pushing him in a portal. “Go!” he hissed. <br/>And Error fell head first into the void.<br/>                                                                *      *      *<br/>Error was standing in a large black space. It seemed to go on forever. Cards floated around him, dancing slowly in the wind, though no wind existed. A lady sat in the air, seemingly floating. She flipped a card, smiling at the result. “Error. You're here.” The lady said, looking at him. “Who are you?” Error asked. The lady just smiled. “You’ve started quite the war. Destiny versus Fate. Mind versus Emotion. So much chaos, get such a young god.” The lady said, giggling. <br/>“I-I’m sorry.” Error apologized. The lady giggled again. “Don’t apologize to me. I love chaos. Chaos is all about Luck and chance. It’s amazing. No, don’t apologize to me.” the lady told him.<br/>“So who should I apologize to?” Error asked. The lady ignored him. “Now, I normally don’t interfere. But this is a special case. So I’m going to tell you something, Something no one but me and two others know.” The lady leaned closer as the cards disappeared. <br/>“Your life or theirs. When the time comes, only one of you will survive.”<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7- child of the gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>“Oh mio Dio!” A voice cried, waking Error up. A skeleton stood above him, looking horrified. "Stai bene? Hai bisogno di aiuto?" The skeleton asked. Error looked at him, confused. "O, non dicere Italica. Non curarum, ut et loqui Latine. Dicam: tu bene?" The skeleton repeated. Error tried to translate, but all he could understand was ‘also’. "Et le français?" the skeleton asked. Error titled his head. He understood french well, since Ink used it sometimes, but he wasn’t really good at speaking it.<br/>“I’m sorry, but do you speak english?” Error asked. The stranger looked shocked. “You speak english?” The skeleton asked. “Um… yeah? That’s the universal language in the multiverse.” Error said, confused. “The multiverse?” The skeleton asked. Then a look of understanding passed over his face. “Oh. OH. I understand now.  Who's your patreon?” The skeleton asked. “I- what? What do you mean ‘patreon?” Error asked. “A patreon is what we call your deity. For example, Time kid’s patreon is Time, Ink’s patreon is Fate, ect. You can have more than one patreon, and any deity can have more than one ‘child’, or ‘pet’. There’s really no word for what they call us. Normally they use our real names, or ‘chosen.’” The skeleton explained. “So… why is it important?” Error asked. <br/>“Oh, I never really introduced myself or this place, have I. Whoops, my mistake. I’m Empathy, and this is ‘Le monde de l'émotion’, meaning the world of emotion in french.” ‘Empathy’ explained. “The world of emotion? Why haven’t I heard of it before?” Error asked. He was certain he would have at the very least known about its existence. “The world of emotion, or W.E. which we say since it's faster, is blocked off from access by anyone else but deities.” Empathy said. Error was understandably puzzled. “Why? Who has the power to do that? What-” Error was cut off by Empathy. “How about I bring you to my brother, Sympathy, and I can explain on the way?” Error nodded slowly and got up.<br/>Error followed Empathy through the dense forest, listening very carefully to what he said. “So basically, there are about nine different deities. Most deities have a ‘chosen’ one, who typically has a power that links them to their patreon. Deities can’t normally interfere with our  world, unless they’re communicating with their chosen or a special thing that I call ‘intertouching.’ Basically a given deity has a way of communicating outside of their chosen, a way to interfere with the world itself. For example, I believe Karma has something he calls the domino effect, except with actual dominos. He uses each domino as a placeholder for you yourself, and each move you make, each domino you tip, always leads back to you.”  Empathy explained.<br/>“Then what is this place? Who is your patreon?” Error asked, curious. “This world isn’t as small as you think it is. Our world is made and kept secret by a forgotten deity called Emotion.”<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8- Emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>Error sat on the couch, thinking. Empathy had taken him to his house, where he met Sympathy. Sympathy was very understanding about Error’s dislike for food and healing magic, so he gave Error a cup of hot chocolate instead. “So, Error…” Empathy said, trying out Error’s name for the first time. “ Who is your patreon? It’s rare for people to accidentally fall into here.” Empathy asked. “I don’t know…” Error answered. “If you want, I can check your SOUL.”  Empathy offered. Error hesitated and then nodded. “Go ahead.” He told Empathy. Empathy raised his hand and gasped as a soul appeared, bright as day. It was a mix of colors, ranging from dull red to bright pink. But that wasn’t the shocking part. The real shocking part were the strings.<br/>Thousands upon thousands of strings circled the soul, some spinning rapidly to stop dust from creeping out. Empathy watched in horror as part of the soul broke off before the string reconnected it back to the rest. The strings wrapped protectively around the soul, lashing out only to fix itself. Underneath it all, Empathy could see a tiny gold angel mark on Error’s soul, glowing faintly under the red strings. Error looked unimpressed, watching in polite disinterest as the string spun, dancing around his soul. “You’re… You're him. The child of Destiny and Fate. The one who caused the war.” Empathy said in amazement as the soul flew back to Error’s body.. “War?” Error asked.<br/>“You’ve started quite the war.”<br/>“There’s a… story. About how the war started. Fate took a random child and forced him to become a god. Destiny would not have it and began to plot for a way to save the child. As the child grew older, Destiny’s plot began to get more and more restricted and more deities got involved. Karma and Choice took Destiny’s side. Mind and Memory took Fate’s. Emotion took Destiny’s. But no matter how many people Destiny would rally, Fate wouldn’t budge.” Empathy said. “So, I’m that child?” Error asked. “I think so. I can’t be sure, of course, but those red strings are Fate’s symbol. That gold angel wings are Destiny’s. It’s the only explanation. Destiny and Fate haven’t shared a chosen since… well, it doesn’t matter. I think it would be best to take you to Lady Emotion.” Empathy said.<br/>“Brother? What’s this about the Lady?” sympathy asked, poking his head in from the kitchen. “I was just thinking about taking our new guest to see Emotion bro. Don’t worry about it.” Empathy said.”Oh! That’s a good idea Brother! I must go Vindication, it’s almost time for practice!” Sympathy said, walking out. “Bye Bro.” Empathy called. He then turned to Error. “Well, are you coming?” he asked. Error nodded uncertainty as Empathy opened the door, letting Error through. As they began to walk through snowdin, Error noticed that ‘snowdin’ looked nothing like the ones in other aus. For one, the snow fell lightly, and there was barely any cold emitting from it. There were also a lot more houses and people, plus the trees had rainbow coloured crystals hanging from them. It was quite the sight to behold. “So, as the chosen ones of emotion, what do you do?” Error asked.<br/>“Everyone here has healing magic. Most of us can sense some degree of your emotions, and some can even change them. It all depends on the person.” Empathy said. “Wow. Nightmare would love it here.” Error said, looking around. A brief look of pain flashed across Empathy’s face before settling into a mask of calm. “We communicate with emotion there.” Empathy said, pointing to where Asgore’s castle would be. They both walked to the edge of snowdin, admiring the forest. “Alright, follow me. I’m going to do a short cut.” Empathy said. Error nodded and suddenly they were at the castle.<br/>“Hello Empathy. Who might this be?” A voice asked. A girl, probably about 20 sat on one of the chairs, sipping a cup of tea. She had a circlet on rainbow stones, and light brown hair. “Error, my lady.” Empathy said, bowing. “Oh, stop it.” Emotion said, giggling. Then her face turned serious. “Error. You do know about  the war, correct?” she asked. “Yes lady Emotion.” Error siad. “Just call me Emma. That's my mortal name.” Emotion said. “Do you know who brought me here?” Error asked. Emotion nodded. “Yes. L-” she froze mid-answer. “Someone is trying to break through.” She said, standing up.<br/> “Empathy, evacuate the citizens. I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.” Emotion said, looking at Empathy. Empathy nodded and raced off.  “You.” she said, looking at Error. “I’ll try to pull some favors, but i can’t guarantee your safety. Stay close to my chosens, and STAY AWAY FROM INK. Do you understand?” Emotion asked, voice fierce. Error nodded quickly. “Good. There’s a portal at the center of snowdin. It will take you to the antivoid. Bring Empathy, but leave the others.” Emotion said. Error nodded again and ran off. Emotion sighed in relief and raised her hands, sending waves of magic around the multiverse. <br/>“I’m sorry, my chosens. I have failed.<br/>Just like I did with you…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare.”<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9- Where is he?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>“____” Error called. He was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the floor, absently playing with his strings. “Yes little Error?” ____ asked, humming as she danced around the antivoid, her dress spinning. “ Why is math so haarrrd?” Error groaned, throwing the math book at the ceiling. ____ caught it easily and handed it back to Error. “Because,” she explained, “It’s an important life skill. If you can do math, it’ll be easier to understand ScienceTale and read the codes.” ____ said. Error looked glumly at the book, flipping absently through the pages. ____ laughed. “Here, how about we do the problems…” ____ pulled out her hand from her pocket, revealing five chocolate chip cookies. “With cookies?” she finished. Error eyes lit up and he eagerly flipped to a page at random. ____ laughed at his eagerness as they began to solve the book problem by problem...<br/>Empathy looked around, admiring the dolls that hung from the string. “You made all these?” he asked, amazed. Error nodded absently pulling on some of the loose strings. “What do we do now?” Empathy asked. Error shrugged.  “We should probably tell the gang that we couldn’t find Nightmare. Safe to say he’s not in Endtale or Underhollow, not with those portals everywhere.” Error said, sighing. Empathy’s head shot up and he stared at Error, unblinking. “Nightmare’s missing?” he asked, startled. “Yes…?” Error said slowly, confused by the reaction.<br/>An unreadable expression flashed on Empathy’s face, but he shook his head before Error could analyze it. “Nevermind. Let’s go.” Empathy said, his face a mask of calm. Error stared at him, trying to decipher the emotion behind it, but shook it off. He must’ve been seeing things. Error raised his hand and flicked it, opening a portal. Cross stood up immetaly when he saw them. “Error, thank god! Did you find- who’s that?” Cross said, staring at Empathy. Suddenly dozens of bones and several red knives were aimed at Empathy, causing him to flinch. “Relax, he’s with me.” Error assured the others. Slowly the weapons disappeared, causing Empathy to visibly relax.“Can someone explain why he’s here?” Dust asked, pointing to Empathy. “It’s a long story.” Error said, waving off the question<br/>“So, did you find him?” Dust asked, curious. Error shook his head ‘no’. Cross began to pace, walking back and forth in front of the tv. “He’s not anywhere. Not in Underswap, or even in the forest. He’s completely off the radar if Error can’t find him. Something is definitely wrong.” Cross muttered, his cape hitting Killer on the face, as he was sitting on the couch. “Geez C, mind your cape.” Killer muttered, pushing the cape out of his face. Everyone ignored him. “Could he be in Dreamtale?” Horror wondered. “No, I checked Dreamtale first. Not a trace.” Error said, shaking his head. “Could he be in the antivoid?”  Dust asked. “I was just there. Plus, if Nightmare enters the anti-void, the negative aura pretty much engulfs the entire place.” Error said. “Underlust….?” Horror said hesitantly. They just looked at him.<br/>Then Error thought of something. Something he had noticed in Endtale. “Error? Error, what is it?” Cross asked, concerned. “I-I think I know where Nightmare is. I think Dream and Ink have him.”  Error said slowly.<br/>The others gaped at him, shocked. “How?” Cross asked. “I saw some black goop in Endtale, but stepping into the AU opens a portal into this prison Ink made. I think Night’s trapped in there.” Error said. Cross blinked. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go get him.”<br/>                                            *             *                   * <br/>The lady sat in the blank void still flipping through the cards. “Thank you.” Another lady entered from the shadows, her dress flowing elegantly behind her. “It’s nothing!” the first lady said, setting down her cards. “No, no, I mean thank you. For showing your support. My sister will come after you for this.” the second lady warned. The first one giggled. “Don’t worry, she knows I’m neutral. I just owe you a favor.” she said, giggling. “Thank you anyway.” the second one said. “You’ve been of great help.”<br/>The first lady laughed again. “I already said it’s fine Des. Now we just have to rely on your Luck. I hope you’ve got some.” she whispered. <br/>“You're going to need it.”<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10- infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>“What is love?” Error asked. ____ was sitting with him in the antivoid, knitting. “Mmm…. that’s not something I’m familiar with. Not my expertise.” she murmured. “But don’t you have a sister?” Error asked, confused. ___ flinched. “Yes… but it’s complicated.” she muttered, sighing. “Well, just give her a flower crown! I saw in X-tale that flower crowns make people happy!” Error cried. ___ laughed ruefully. “I’ll be sure to try that.” she promised. Error squealed in delight and sat down beside her, his eyes pleading. ‘Can we watch undernovela? PLEEAAASSSEEE?” Error begged, eyes wide. ____ giggled and nodded, opening a one way portal to the au.  “Just make sure to go to bed when Blue does, okay?” ___ said, opening another one-way portal to Underswap. “Okay!” Error agreed. ___ smiled and walked away. “A flower crown, huh. Well, it's worth a shot.” she murmured. She smiled softly and opened a portal to a flower covered au. “Flower crowns make people happy. Well, I hope it’ll make you happy, sis.”<br/>“Jesus, what kind of psycho would make this kind of place?” Cross wondered, glancing around at the concrete walls. “Ink.” Dust said simply. “There are no torture devices.That’s more then I can say for us.” Error noted. “Yeah, but we don't use them. Ink would.” Killer muttered, skillfully maneuvering a chair that was for some reason sitting in the center of the hallway. “He does what he thinks is right. I say we’re even.” Error didn’t really disagree with Killer's statement, though, and  everyone noticed. <br/>“Holy sh-, what the hell is that?” Cross hissed, pointing at one of the rooms. A giant black demon-like cat (Ha, you thought it was going to be a dog, didn’t you?) glaring at them. It bared its teeth and hissed, advancing on them, before snarling as its collar held it in place. “Whoa, whoa whoa, easy there now-ack!” Error screeched as the cat jumped, trying to attack. “I thought you were good with animals!” Killer hissed, backing away slowly from the demon-cat. “I’m not! I’m good with dogs, not cats! That’s Night’s speciality!” Error hissed back. The cat hissed threateningly and glared daggers at the group, causing Dust to gulp. “Let’s go.” he whispered, looking nervous. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued walking.<br/>“There are the cells. I’ll go check them, you guys go see if he’s somewhere else in the building.” Error said. The others nodded and went as told, silently creeping through the dark hallway. Error teleported to the prison cells, glancing at each cell before entering one of them. A small skeleton looked up, his eyes filled with tears.<br/>“Shh, it’s okay, Night, I won’t hurt you..” Error froze as the child looked at him. He had sunken eyes, and he looked  done with life in general. “Who… who are you?” the child whispered, his light green eyes flashing. “Your… your not Nightmare..” Error said, backing away from the small skeleton. Who was he? Why was he here? What was Ink up to?<br/>                                            *             *                   * <br/>Cross sighed and relaxed slightly as they entered a room. It had nothing but concrete and a chair. “So, what do you think of this… Empathy guy?” Killer asked suddenly. “If Error trusts him, so do I.” Cross responded, entering another room, knife in hand. “Good call though, Dust, making him wait at the mansion.” Horror said, swinging his axe. They all froze as they heard another sound. “It’s coming from that room.” Dust hissed, pointing to the room in question. They all hesitantly walked over to the room and froze.<br/>Blue sat on one of the chairs, tied up. <br/>And Ink and Dream were interrogating him.<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11- interagation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>Error screamed and clawed at his skull, the voices invading his mind. He was alone in the anti-void. “_____!” he screamed, shuddering. He knew she wouldn’t come. She couldn’t. But he still hoped.  He gasped as the pain lessened, before disappearing completely. “I’m sorry.” ____ whispered, patting Error’s head softly, looking sad. This wasn’t the first time, and it couldn’t be the last. Error shuddered again but managed to gasp. “I-It’s o-okay, I understand.” he said, still shuddering. “I don’t deserve your sympathy…” ______ muttered, looking away. Error smiled weakly and hugged her. “Everyone deserves sympathy.”<br/>“Tell me.” Ink hissed. Blue flinched and looked away. “Screw you.” He muttered. Cross froze. Blue was never like this in front of the stars. Never. “He’s not cooperating.”  Ink told Dream, looking annoyed. “Drink some green Ink, you need to get your act together.” Blue called, annoying Ink even further. “What is he talking about?” Dream asked. “Nothing.” Ink lied. “Oh, you haven’t told them yet? Well Dream, Ink is little sou-” Blue was cut off by Ink turning around, grabbing Blue by his shirt collar.<br/>“He must be pissed to insult Ink like that.” Dust muttered. Most of the bad sanses were fond of the stars, with the only exception being Cross. He would rip Ink to pieces and feel no remorse. “Ink!” Dream cried, causing Ink to drop Blue, blinking. “I think I actually do need some green.” Ink muttered, rubbing his temples. “I- what? What is green? What are you even talking about?” Dream asked, confused. <br/>“Nevermind.” Ink sighed, shaking his head as if to clear it. “Blue…” Dream whispered, trying to take the lead. “Have the bad sanses threatened you or Stretch?” Dream asked. Blue scoffed. “The only ones who’ve threatened me are you two bit-” Blue was cut off by Ink. “Blue. Cut the crap. There’s only one question I’m interested in. How do you defeat Error?” Ink hissed. Blue looked away. “Not going to answer? Fine.” Ink said, turning to the door. Blue muttered something unintelligible under his breath. “Hmm? What’s that?” Ink asked, turning to Blue. “I said, you have to kill him.” Blue said loudly. The bad sanses froze and stared at Blue in disbelief.<br/>“Thank you. That’s all I needed.” Ink said, untying the skeleton. Dream sighed in relief and began to help him up before stopping when Blue glared at him. “Don’t touch me.” He said quietly. Dream raised his hands in surrender as Ink walked away from the room, drinking some of his green paint. Dream glanced at Ink and quickly followed him, looking exasperated. <br/>The bad sanses slid quietly into the room, still staring in shock at Blue.  Blue didn’t seem surprised at the sudden appearance of the others. “Why?” Cross asked finally. “Why did you lie?” Blue looked away. “I rather watch someone kill my friend than watch my friend kill himself.”     Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12- introductions and a child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>Error giggled as his magic swirled around the antivoid, filling the air with glowing blue strings. ____ laughed as he reached up to touch them, their bright colours shifting slightly every second. Error huffed in frustration and sat down, giving up. _____ giggled and continued to knit, her fingers moving at lightning speed. Error gaped as she began to make a sweater, the colours blending together at the hoodie. “Woah… how do you make it change colour like that?” Erro asked. “Magic.” ____ said, winking.<br/>The gang wondered around the prison, with Blue leading the way. “Error! There you are!” Blue cried, running down the hall. A young child trailed behind him. “Behind you!” Cross shrieked, noticing the child. He pulled out his knife and hit the child on the head, knocking them unconscious. <br/>Error sighed in disappointment as Blue froze, eyes wide. “Cross, that’s a KID.” he said, horrified. “Whoops.” Cross muttered. “Why is a kid trailing you in Ink’s dungeon?” Horror asked, confused. “I found them.” Error said matter-of-factly. “You found a child in a dungeon? What’s a child doing in a dungeon?” Dust asked, horrified. “I dunno.” Error said, glancing at the child now in Blue’s arms. “What’s their name?” Blue asked softly. “Gaia. At least, from what they told me.” Error said. “Is she a human, or a monster?” Cross asked after a moment. Error shrugged. “I haven’t been able to figure out anything about them. They kept switching personalities every five seconds. They may be bipolar, but I just think they're a little unstable. They’ll be fine after a while.” Error said.<br/>“Sir! There’s been a breakout in the southeast wing!” they heard someone shout. “Darn it. Everyone, in.” Error said, opening a portal. Everyone nodded and jumped through. <br/>“Oh, your back! I was getting… worried…” Empathy trailed off as he spotted the child in Blue’s arm. “Empathy? Empathy, are you alright?” Error asked as Empathy’s eyes went blank, looking into nothing. “Oh! Yeah! I’m fine!” Empathy said, his eyes returning. Error frowned but didn’t question it. <br/>Blue smiled as the child began to stir, blinking several times as if to clear their vision. “Who… who are you?” they asked quietly. “My name’s Blue. What’s yours?” Blue said. “Gaia.” they whispered. They glanced around the room, stopping at Empathy. They stared at each other for a while before Empathy looked away. “So, Gaia… are you a human, or a monster?’ Blue asked. “Human.” they said, still staring at Empathy. “Alright then, why was Ink holding you captive in a jail cell?” Blue asked. Gaia looked at him, eyes wide with fear. “I.. I don’t know…” they said. Blue opened his mouth to ask another question when Error suddenly doubled over in pain. Everyone turned to look at him, concerned. <br/>“We should probably help him destroy some places.” Blue said. Killer nodded in agreement. “Who knows?Maybe we’ll run into Nightmare on the way.” he said, shrugging. They all nodded in agreement as Error opened a portal, leaving Empathy and Gaia behind.<br/>“You’re… you're them.”Empathy said, glancing at Gaia. “Yes. So?” <br/>“I just never thought I’d meet you. Ever.”<br/>“Well, you met Error. Anything is possible.”<br/>“True.”<br/>“So, you and Mother, huh?”<br/>Empathy choked, staring at  Gaia in shock. “You know? Is that why you were staring at me?”<br/>Gaia nodded. “Obviously.”<br/>“Do you think he’s noticed?”<br/>“I honestly doubt it. He hasn’t noticed me, and I’m a beacon.”<br/>‘Is that what they call it? A beacon?”<br/>“I wouldn’t now, I’ve been in that room almost all of my life.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“You know why.”<br/>“How long?”<br/>“Hmm?”<br/>“How long are you planning to hide it from them?”<br/>“I’m like an active bomb, impossible to defuse. It’s safer this way.”<br/>“Is it?”<br/>“Only time will tell.”<br/>“She’s out.” the lady said, glancing at the other. “Who?” the other said, feigning confusion. “You know who.” the lady said. “... Was this your doing?” the other asked.<br/>“No.”<br/>“I’m sure it was. We had an agreement. She stays sa-”<br/>“...”<br/>“Where are you going?”<br/>“It’s none of your business.”<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13- A new voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>Error laughed in delight as Night hung from the apple tree, crown in hand. The two were in Dreamtale, the sun barely overhead. “I wish you could meet my brother.” Night said after a moment, falling from the tree and landing in a sitting position. “No, it’s fine! I like talking to you.” Error assured him Night smiled brightly at the comment as Error sat down beside him, putting on his glasses. “Do you want to borrow a book? Mom gave me tons, and I know people don’t like it when you borrow them.” Night offered. Error smiled and nodded before looking up at the sky. “Oh, nevermind. It’s getting late, and ______ promised she’d make me pizza for lunch! See you Night!’ Error cried, standing up and teleporting away. Night giggled and sat down with his book only to hear the sound of footsteps and yelling. ‘Here we go again.’<br/>‘You killed us! So many of us!” the child screamed, shaking with fury.<br/>“It’s all your fault!” the mother yelled. Error curled up in a ball, shaking. “No No No, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”<br/>Suddenly the world began to fall, crumbling to dust like all the aus he’d ever destroyed. He whirled around, looking for a way out, anything-<br/>And woke up with a start. He sat in the Anti-void, the light of millions of souls the only thing keeping him company. He stood up and glanced at the always open portal he had to check the time. 4:00 am. Well darn it. He was late for Ink weird, ritual creating at 2:00 am. Oh god, he was so behind. Bolting up he swiped his hand and opened a portal before freezing. Oh my god, the multiverse is a mess. Codes, millions of them, were scrambled together. Soon they would collapse upon itself. Well, isn’t this a lovely way to start the day. <br/>                                            *             *                   * <br/>Twenty minutes into destroying and Error was already feeling the mental burden of his job. Each scream, each whimper was piercing into his heart. And he hated it. “Error! I’m here to-” someone cried. Error didn’t listen. Right now, he just wanted to die. To feel his own life ebb away, slowly, peacefully…<br/>“...You really want that?” a soft voice asked in his head. Different then the creators, yet just as powerful. “I promised, and those strings were pulled. You will meet death. And, if you choose, you may rest in the garden of eve for the rest of your long, weary life, if you so desire.” the voice murmured. <br/>Error winced as he felt something hit him. Paint. Oh, right. He was fighting Ink. <br/>Skillfully dodging he remembered what the voice had said.  Rest in the garden of eve.  That sounded nice. Humming he dodged the attacks with new motivation. Really, it was much easier without having to try not to hurt Blue, the only mortal. Dream’s eyes widened and Ink’s eyes narrowed as Error seemed to have renewed skill, dodging attacks he used to be hit by. Well this is new.<br/>*???? Enters the room. They seem nervous.<br/>*Check<br/>*Speak<br/>“How much longer?”<br/>“I apologize for the delay, m’lady, as-”<br/>“Please don’t. The formalities are unnecessary. Just give me the information”<br/>“Of course.”<br/>“So, a new player has entered the game?”<br/>“Yes, it appears so.”<br/>“And….?”<br/>“They’ve figured out who I am.”<br/>*??? flinches, expecting a heated response. You don’t give such a response.<br/>“That’s fine, I doubt you could hide it for long.”<br/>*??? Visibly relaxes. Good.<br/>“Are you still sure we should proceed?”<br/>“With what, my lady?”<br/>“I told you not to-”<br/>*You sigh. It can’t be helped.<br/>“Nevermind. I meant are you still good? You are betraying a lot of people.”<br/>*??? Seems to consider the question carefully. As they should. This is a very pressing matter. <br/>“I believe I am making the right choice.”<br/>*You sigh in relief. You didn’t want to force them.<br/>“Alright then, if you're sure. Please continue.”<br/>“As you wish. Their name is 30 31 31 30 31 30 30 30 20 30 31 31 30 30 31 30 31 20 30 31 31 31 30 30 31 30 20 30 30 31 30 30 30 30 30 20 30 31 31 30 31 31 31 30 20 30 31 31 30 30 30 30 31 20 30 31 31 30 31 31 30 31 20 30 31 31 30 30 31 30 31 20 30 30 31 30 30 30 30 30 20 30 31 31 30 31 30 30 31 20 30 31 31 31 30 30 31 31 20 30 30 31 30 30 30 30 30 20 30 31 30 30 30 31 31 31 20 30 31 31 30 30 30 30 31 20 30 31 31 30 31 30 30 31 20 30 31 31 30 30 30 30 31 20 30 30 31 30 31 31 31 30 20 0d 0a.”<br/>“...”<br/>“...”<br/>“WHAT?!”<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14- Goals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>“Who is that?” Error asked, pointing at the skeleton in the portal. ____ hummed in question and glanced at the portal. “Oh, that’s Ink. Your counterpart.” ____ said as she spotted the skeleton in question. Error’s eyes widened as he stared in wonder at the mysterious skeleton. “Hey, his eyes change color!” he exclaimed as ink’s eyes shifted from a star to a circle. “Yes they do. Some sanses have shifting eye shapes, while others, like you, don’t” ______ explained. “That’s so cool!” Error cried, still watching Ink. “Does Nightmare have sifting eyelights?” he wondered after a moment. “Hmmm, I don’t think so. I think he can do the heart eyes, but besides that, I doubt it.” ______ said. “That heart eyes?” Error asked, confused. “It’s when your eyes turn to hearts.” _______ explained. Error tilted his head in confusion. “You’ll see it more when you're older.” ______ promised. Error nodded and sat down, still admiring the magic skeleton.<br/>Dream huffed in tiredness, his legs threatening to give way. Error stood a good two meters away, staring at him in pity. Ink hissed with what little emotions he had left and threw more paint at the destroyer. Error didn’t even bat an eye and dogged it, stepping near the Creator as he did so. “You're running out of paint. If we keep fighting, you’ll let your facade slip and Dream will know.” Error whispered. Honestly, the two could keep fighting for eons with even landing a hit. Ink glanced at Dream and sighed before grabbing the other’s arm and turning into ink.<br/>Error smiled in satisfaction before realizing. What now? Sure, the voice had said he would meet death, but they never specified where or when. Sighing in frustration he decided to check in on the gang. Somehow, the balance between negativity and positivity had stayed relatively stable, thanks in large part to the constant worry and anxiety from the gang, alongside the combined effort of Error and the lack of effort from Dream. Apparently both twins slowed down near their birthdays. Oh well, all the better for him.<br/>Error swiped his hand, opening the portal to the mansion. “Error. Thank god.” Killer said as he saw the glitch walk in. “Do you have any idea where Nightmare keeps the chocolate?” he asked, looking exhausted. “Um… the pantry?” Error said, shrugging. Killer sighed as Cross came running down. “Where is the chocolate?!” he screeched. Horror shrieked and covered his ‘ears’, wincing. “Um… what is this?” Empathy asked, tilting his head as he brought out a weird moon object. Dust stared at it before shrugging and putting it back in the drawer. Gaia sat shivering in the corner, their ears covered as the others shrieked. Killer sighed and deadpanned, grabbing his life and throwing it to Cross, promptly shutting him up.<br/>“Everyone, shut it.” he said, sighing. Error nodded and stepped in front of the group. “We’ve got something important to do.” he said, causing everyone to perk up. It had to be better than sitting around, anxiously waiting for Nightmare. “To start, does anyone know where the garden of eve is?” Error asked. Everyone looked at him blankly. The what? Error sighed, expecting the answer. Only Nightmare liked to read, the others, Error included, either didn’t have time or preferred to more… exciting things. Like torture. Or carving. Empathy and Gaia exchanged a look that Error completely missed.<br/>“Second, we need to figure out one thing. Why the hell a kid-” Error pointed to Gaia, who flinched slightly “-was in Ink’s dungeon. And where they came from.” Error finished. They all turned to stare at the child, who didn’t react, lost in thought. “Gaia, do you remember where you came from?” Blue asked hopefully. As if he hadn’t asked over a dozen times by now. Gaia didn’t answer. “...No. I don’t.” they said quietly. Blue let out a sigh as Gaia sank back down, looking away. “Alright, that’s two things for us to do. So let’s get to it.” <br/>“You don’t know where you came from?” Empathy asked, glancing at Gaia.<br/>“No.”<br/>“Really? Huh. You’d think that you, a beacon, would have perfect memory.” <br/>Gaia scoffed. <br/>“Actually, having bad memory is a common trait among Mother’s kids. Having Mom helps, but...” Gaia trailed off.<br/>“But not that much.” Empathy finished. <br/>Gaia nodded. “That’s one of the many things they fixed.” <br/>“You do know where the garden of eve is, right?” <br/>“Of course.”<br/>“Why didn’t you tell him?”<br/>“It’s not something you can be told. It’s something you have to find yourself.”<br/>                                            *             *                   * <br/>The lady sighed and rubbed her temples in tiredness. The child looked up and eyed her. “Something bothering you?” the child asked finally. “Just stress. Keeping you hidden, keeping them alive, it’s quite a bit.” she sighed. “On top of that, she escaped. I can’t pull her out of the multiverse until she does an action forbidden by law, or until she interferes with another, and she knows that. She’s been keeping a low profile, abiding by all laws…” the lady growls in frustration. The child nodded in sympathy and  touched the golden bars of the cage. “Stress can get to you.” the child muttered. <br/>The lady glanced at the child in sadness. “Perhaps we could go out today?” she wondered, causing the child to perk up. “Where to?” the child asked cautiously. “Somewhere tucked away.” the lady said, glancing at her desk. Then an idea popped into her mind. “What do you think about Swapverse?”<br/>                                            *             *                   * <br/>??? looks at you.<br/>“There has been a development.”<br/>*You look at them. It had only been a week.<br/>“Oh?”<br/>“Yes. Error spoke of a garden of eve.”<br/>*You pause.<br/>“A garden of eve, you say?”<br/>“Yes ma’am.”<br/>*You hesitate, then sigh.<br/>“There is nothing to be done. They are neutral.”<br/>“Yes m’lady.”<br/>*You stare at the sky, thinking.<br/>“So that’s their game plan. I wonder…”<br/>“You know what? See what you can learn about how Error knows this.”<br/>“Of course my lady.”<br/>                                            *             *                   * <br/>“Hmm, Locus, look at this.”<br/>“What is it?”<br/>“The mortal world is beginning to learn about our little… battle.”<br/>“Perhaps we should prepare, then.”<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15- Swapverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter start<br/>Halluciv smiled and began to walk off, a happy smile on his face.  “Luciv! C’mon, it’s almost dinner time!” Marvul called, irritated. “Coming!” Halluciv said, running down and entering the dining room. Marvul sighed. “What were you doing up there anyways?” he asked, sounding annoyed. “Painting! Reboot and Eraser taught me how!” Halluciv said, bouncing up and down. “Isn’t it cool!”<br/>“It’d be even cooler if you could come down when I ask you to.”<br/>“But Marvul-”<br/>“No buts. If you take this long next time, you're eating cold broccoli for dinner.”<br/>“Fine.” Halluciv said, pouting and sitting down. Marvul rolled his eyes but handed the small skeleton his meal. “Ooooo, lasagna! Thank you Marvul!” Halluciv squealed. Marvul stood up. “You clean up. I have to talk to Caster about something. I’ll be back by nine.” he said, shrugging on his jacket. “Oh! Okay! Then can I go out?” Halluciv asked, tilting his eyes and giving his best puppy dog eyes. Marvul paused, then sighed. “Fine. Only if you're home by seven.” he said, opening the door. “Yay! You're the best!” Halluciv said, inhaling his lasagna and putting the dishes away. <br/>Halluciv ran upstairs as the door closed, excited. Marvul barely let him out, saying it was dangerous. But really, what could happen? The only one there are the villagers, and they’re harmless.<br/>…<br/>Right?<br/>Halluciv shook off that random burst of doubt and grabbed his cloak, the little moon pendant gleaming in the sunlight. The villagers were nice! They gave Marvul food to give them, and they never came too close to them. They wouldn’t harm a fly.<br/>Smiling, he opened the door and ran out. The sun was beautiful, the grass was so pretty, and the trees- had the trees always been so green? Halluciv really wished Marvul let him out more often, it was so beautiful-<br/>“Hey! You!” A voice called. Halluciv turned around, eyes wide. “Yes?” he asked innocently, tilting his head. The villagers normally never spoke to him. So why?<br/>“Where's your brother?” They asked, glancing around. “He’s out with Caster!” Halluciv said, smiling. They probably wanted to talk to Marvul about his dreams or something!<br/>The villager grinned and his happiness spiked, not in a kind, gentle way, but in a sadistic, menacing way. What was he-<br/>Suddenly he was cornered. “Not so strong without your brother, are you little apple?” one of them mocked, a knife in his hand. Halluciv whimpered, not understanding what was going on. “I’m sure your-”<br/>Suddenly someone ran over, grabbling the knife straight out his hand and stood between Halluciv and the villagers. A dark cloak covered his face, making it impossible to see him. “Scared?” the mysterious person asked, their voice sugary sweet. “Is that what you were going to say?”<br/>The villagers bristled, annoyed. “Look, punk, I don’t know who you are but-” The mysterious person titled their, allowing the villagers to see radiant, glowing eyes. “If I were you, I wouldn't mess with me. Hurt some I even remotely like, and I’ll rip every last limb from your core and make your life a living hell until you die. And when you do, I’ll throw you into the void.” they said, though their voice never shifted from it’s earlier, sickeningly sweet voice. “Now run along kitties, before your mother throws a hissy fit.” <br/>The villagers nodded and ran off, seeming scared. Once they were out of sight, the cloaked person turned to look at Halluciv. “Are you okay?” they asked. They’re voice was suddenly more mature, though still very sweet. “Yeah! That was so cool! Can you teach me?” Halluciv asked, previous ordeal forgotten. The figure giggled. “No, and I don’t think your brother would like that very much.” they said. “Oh right! Marvul! I should go home now!” he said. Then he looked at them. “Oh, I forgot. What’s your name?”<br/>The cloaked figure hesitated. “Nyx. Call me Nyx.”<br/>Chapter end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, now you are up to date with this story. Before you run away, please note that one; Empathy and Gaia are there only for plot- they are not in any way going to bring the attention off Error and the gang; they're there for... other reasons. You'll see soon.<br/>-thatperson8384</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>